


Cold Calculations

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Episode: s04e08 Smash the Mirror, F/F, Non-Consensual Kissing, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve lost her. But I can still win <i>you</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Calculations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilregal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Ingrid/Snow - loser.
> 
> Takes place sometime between parts 1 and 2 of 4.08 "Shattered Sight," before the Charmings accept Emma's powers.

“I could have her by my side,” Ingrid whispered, cold lips brushing against the nape of Snow’s neck. She smelled like ice and vanilla, sharp in Snow’s throat.

Snow shivered. “She’s my _daughter_. I’ve lost her before. I’m _not_ losing her to you.”

Ingrid sighed, hushing Snow. “But I’ve already _won_ Emma, dear. You turned her out when she showed her true powers.” She leaned in closer, cheek brushing Snow’s. “You’ve lost her. But I can still win _you._ ”

When she pressed her lips against Snow’s, all Snow could think of was getting to be with Emma in the cold.


End file.
